Inolvidable
by Pilla Doll
Summary: Songfic bastante antiguo, sacado del baul de los recuerdos... Basado en un hecho real. Un caballero dorado encuentra a alguien especial en el momento en que mas lo necesitaba... Mu x OC. Dejen Reviews o no vuelvo a publicar nada!


Este es un songfic bastante viejito... lo encontre en lo mas profundo del abul de los recuerdos, sé que quizá este muy mal escrito, pero decidi dejarlo tal y como estaba por que significa mucho para mi...espero que les guste...

Por favor dejen Reviews...!

**I N O L V I D A B L E.**

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Hacía horas que había salido huyendo del santuario, instantes despues de que el comentario de sus compañeros lo lastimó profundamente. No podía dejar de pensar en ello… ¿Acaso por ser diferente merecía que lo tratasen como tal?

La lluvia caía suavemente por su rostro. Su largo cabello violáceo le pesaba más que nunca. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza… A quien le importa. Seguramente nadie notaria su ausencia… y mientras en su mente se formaba un remolino de ideas, avanzaba con la mirada en el suelo, las manos en los bolsillos, el corazón herido en su pecho y un deseo en los labios…

_Apareciste un día de llovizna gris._

_De pronto me encontré con tu mirada llena de luz._

_Volteaste y respondiste al verme sonreír._

_El mundo fue un planeta un poco más humano y azul._

--¡Oye ten mas cuidado!

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado de la joven con quien instantes después seestrelló.

-- L-lo siento… Caminaba distraído y…

-- Eso es obvio.

Se arrodilló para ayudarle a recoger algunas cosas que se habían caído al chocar. A su espalda, la chica hacia lo mismo, la mochilacolgaba en su hombro derechoy sus cosas estaban regadas por el suelo. Un libro llamo su atención. Era nuevo y aun tenía el plástico protector… afortunadamente.

-- Mitología Griega.

--Es una suerte que aun no lo hubiese abierto, o ya estaría arruinado.

Al tratar de tomar el libro ambos quedaron frente a frente. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con unos café claro. La chica sonreía.

--¿Me lo permites?

--Si, toma.

--Maria – le extendió la mano- ¿Y tú eres?

--Mu.

-- estas empapado. ¿No traías paraguas?

--No.

--Vas a resfriarte… Una amiga mía vive cerca de aquí¿me acompañas? Podríamos compartir el mío y una vez que lleguemos, quizá puedas secarte un poco.

--…

--Pero si no quieres lo entenderé.

--¿Por qué me ofreces tu ayuda?

--Yo también caminaba distraída. También fue mi culpa.

_Nos persiguió la lluvia_

_Caminando por las calles_

_Bastó robarte un beso_

_Y mi vida cambio._

Salierondel parque. Con la mochila en brazos, caminaban lentamente. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

--Lindos puntitos.

--¿Qué?- la voz lo había sacado de su ensimismamiento- No son "puntitos". Son…

--Se ven bien. Y no me mires de esa forma. No estoy loca.

--¿No te importa que me vea… diferente?

--¿Eres de otro planeta?

--Pues... No.

--Entonces no me importa. Si te depilas las cejas es muy tu asunto.

--Yo no me depilo las cejas! – La voz del lemuriano denotaba cierto fastidio- soy un lemuriano, soy así desde que nací.

--Mira, Mu… sé que es algo que no me incumbe, pero… todos somos diferentes de algún modo. Si fuésemos iguales, seria muy aburrido¿no lo crees?

-- Hay gente que no piensa así.

--¿De dónde dijiste que eres?... por que no tienes el perfil griego.

--Lem… Jamir… en el Tíbet.

--Oh. Creo que una vez escuche de ese lugar….

--Tu tampoco eres griega.

--No, soy latina… de México. Mi padre es empleado de una compañía que tiene sucursales en Grecia y lo transfirieron para acá….

--Tengo un amigo que es de Brasil.

--¿En serio? La amiga con quien me dirijo es de España… ¿sabes, Mu? A pesar de que somos de países diferentes, de razas distintas, nos llevamos perfectamente bien. Así que deja de sentirte menospreciado por el mundo y en lugar de torturarte deja de matarte por encajar en su grupo, y veras que tarde o temprano lo logras.

-- ¡Espera un segundo… ¿Cómo sabes que era lo que….

--Por que cuando llegue a Grecia me paso lo mismo… bueno… ya estamos aquí.

Se detuvieron frente a una casa, en las orillas de Atenas.

--Un consejo: olvida el físico, el interior es lo que cuenta. No dejes que un comentario que quizás fue dicho sin afán de dañarte lo haga….

-- A veces es tan difícil hacer como que no te lastima.

--Aprende a vivir tu vida sin darle importancia a esas cosas. Si alguien cree que eres diferente, alégrate, por que significa que eres mas especial… yo lo hice y créeme, te sentirás mucho mejor… ¿Quieres pasar?

--…

--Lo siento…. No quise….

Unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Era un beso extraño y tierno a la vez. El dueño de esa dulce boca podía estar completamente empapado, pero emanaba un tenue calor interior. Ambos cerraron los ojos mientras el olor a lavanda de él, les hacia olvidar que se encontraban bajo la protección de un paraguas a mitad de la lluvia.

_Inolvidable, cada tarde a tu lado._

_Inolvidable, vieras como te extraño._

_Inolvidable, el calor de tu abrazo_

_Inolvidable, vieras como te amo._

Había salido huyendo.

¿Por qué¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Algo alejado, Kiki observaba a su maestro. Desde hacia unos días, para ser mas exactos desde la última reunión con el resto de la orden dorada, se comportaba de un modo distinto. Se había desaparecido buena parte de esa tarde, y cuando sus compañeros llegaron a buscarlo al templo ariano, nadie lo había visto. Lo esperaron un par de horas, mirándose unos a otros, sin pronunciar palabra. Pasó el tiempo y cada uno decidió volver a su respectiva casa.

Mu de Aries nollegó hasta ya caída la tarde, empapado y aturdido, sujetando un paraguas azul en su mano derecha.Pasó esa noche y parte del día siguiente enfermo de fiebre, y desde entonces siempre lo notaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

--Mu… ¿podemos hablar contigo?

Doce caballeros se encontraban a su espalda. Kiki había dejado sus labores y se había ido.

--¿Qué desean, caballeros? – la voz de Mu apenas si era audible.

--Creemos que te debemos una disculpa. No debimos llamarte de ese modo.

--No necesitan disculparse, Saga.

--Pero te lastimamos, amigo.- la voz de Shura se dejo oír en el primer templo.

--Si fuéramos iguales, seria muy aburrido.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Sus compañeros solo lo miraban preocupados. ¿Qué había sucedido esa tarde con Mu, después de quesalió prácticamente corriendo del salón patriarcal¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma, siempre pensativo, como si no hubiera otra cosa que hacer en el mundo?

--Supimos que estuviste enfermo…

--No fue nada, Aldebarán, solo un ligero resfriado. Estoy bien ahora.

--Mu… El pequeño Appendix se muestra preocupado – posó su nívea mano en el hombro del lemuriano. – Dice que pareces ausente… que incluso has dejado de lado tus ocupaciones, y miras el cielo….

--Shaka.- Se dió la vuelta para mirar a sus compañeros- Amigos. No se preocupen por mí. Hablaré con Kiki mas tarde, ahora si me disculpan, tengo algo que hacer.

Pasóuna semana entera meditando las razones por las que se había comportado de esa forma. Besar a una desconocida, por más amable que hubiera sido, no era lo que se esperase de un Caballero de Atena. No pudo evitar pensar en ello mientras sus labios seguían unidos a los de ella. De pronto, la idea de estar cometiendo una falta grave invadió su mente, y sin dar más explicaciones, echó a correr calles arriba, en dirección a su templo.

Lo que menoscreía el ariano era que, durante toda esa semana, la culpa que había sentido en un principio se hubiese transformado en un sentimiento tan hermoso. Todo había cambiado para el desde entonces.

Y así, mientras los doce caballeros lo miraban asustados, tomó de la mesa de trabajo donde Kiki había dejado desperdigado su trabajo de astrología -encomendado desde dos semanas atrás- un paraguas azul, y salio decidido a encontrar a su dueña.

_Nos prometimos todo desde aquella vez_

_Te hiciste necesaria como el aire para vivir_

_Pero el destino a veces suele ser muy cruel_

_Tu padre decidió buscar fortuna lejos de aquí._

Estaba total e irremediablemente perdido!

Definitivamente, ahora todo era diferente.

Caminaba rápidamente por las calles atenienses, tratando de reconocer un lugar, un rostro... Algo que le indicara la más mínima idea de haber estado ahí anteriormente.

Nada.

Lo mejor seria regresar al santuario, e intentarlo otro día.

Un segundo…

Su corazón había dado un vuelco en su pecho… esa voz le era familiar.

En la acera de frente había un parque. Reconoció a una de las chicas que en ese instante entraba al lugar.

--Te encontré.

Pero, al entrar en el parque, su alma cayó hasta sus pies… varios grupitos de chicas en un solo sitio, y por si fuera poco, todas vestían la misma ropa!... Comenzó a caminar entre ellas, tratando de no molestarlas. Por lo que podía observar, habían ido a ese lugar a estudiar y realizar un trabajo de campo. Encontró al grupo que buscaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

--¿Se te ofrece algo?

Una de las chicas había cerrado el cuaderno y le observaba. Las otras seguían trabajando en lo que parecía un dibujo del parque.

--…. ¿Maria?

--¿Mu¿Qué… Que haces aquí?- al mirar al lemuriano no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-- UUUUUUUUHHHHHH- corearon las demás chicas.

--Te estaba buscando.

--¡Mira, tiene tu paraguas!

-- Oooh… nada mal… no has perdido el tiempo, latina….

-- Ahora vuelvo, Tamara….

-- ¡Si, anden, vayan a platicar!

Se alejaron un poco. El resto de las chicas los seguían con la mirada y murmuraban cosas sobre "novios", "beso" y "sonrojo".

--Están algo… locas…. No les hagas caso. Pensé que no volvería a verte, Mu.

--Tengo algo que decirte, Maria. – Le tomo de las manos- N-no se como decirlo… es solo que… no te he… No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

--Mu… yo tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en ti… Creo… creo que te amo.

--¡Son novios y se quieren, y se abrazan…!

Los grititos de las chicas no les importaban. Un abrazo, una promesa, y después un adiós. Por poco que pareciese, era todo lo que en esos momentos necesitaban.

--Me preocupa lo que este haciendo.

--Ya esta grandecito, puede cuidarse solo.

-- ¬¬╬ no me digas, Camus.

-Milo, por si no lo has notado, estamos hablando de Mu, un caballero de Atena, quizás el más centrado de toda la orden, así que deja de hacerte el preocupado y di lo que sabes.

--¡NADA! Y eso es lo que me preocupa. Ni siquiera Afrodita que se sabe la vida de medio santuario, ni Aldebarán que es su vecino, lo han averiguado. Solo sé lo mismo que todos: cada tercer día, antes de las cinco de la tarde, abandona su templo sin que nadie se entere a donde va.

--Dejémosle en paz. Saga y Shaka piensan lo mismo que yo.

--No, Camus… Puedo apostar todas mis agujas a que tiene algo que ver con una mujer, y no descansare hasta averiguarlo.

--Debo irme.

--¿Mu?

El rubio seguía con los ojos cerrados. Habían pasado parte de la tarde hablando sobre el clima y el santuario, y tomando el té.

--No me entrometeré en tu vida. Solo… ten cuidado.

Mu sonrió al rubio. A diferencia del resto de sus compañeros, Shaka, Camus y Saga habían dejado de interesarse en su "secreto" desde la primera vez que se negó a responder a sus preguntas. Se limitó a contestarles que no se preocuparan, que no estaba haciendo nada grave. No podía… no quería decirles. Como si el hecho de mencionar algo, fuera a romper el hechizo.

Un par de semanas atrás, en un parque lleno de miradas curiosas y risitas tontas, había entregado su corazón. Un abrazo y la promesa de reencontrarse en ese lugar cada tercer día le había bastado para ser feliz.

Curioso. El, que se caracterizaba por su infinita paciencia, estaba impaciente. Este momento lo esperaba todo el día. Sabía que aun era temprano, pero deseaba llegar cuanto antes al lugar de su cita.

--¿María?

Algo no estaba bien. Ella no llegaba antes de la hora acordada debido a las clases a las que asistía por la tarde. Y ahí estaba, frente a el. Llorando.

Al percatarse de su presencia, dejó caer los libros y lo abrazó.

--A mi padre… lo transfirieron de nuevo… no quiero irme, Mu.

--¿Te vas?... ¿A dónde?

-- América.

_Nos escribimos cartas_

_Llenas de melancolía_

_Pero al pasar el tiempo_

_Te olvidaste de mí._

Seis largos meses han pasado. Sobre su escritorio, el papel esta en blanco. No sabía que escribir... Desde hace un mes no recibía respuesta alguna de ella.

La semana anterior había bajado al pueblo a visitar a Tamara, la chica de España, quien amablemente se encargaba de enviar sus cartas. Desgraciadamente, se podía decir que él carecía de una dirección que plasmar. Nadie, excepto los caballeros sabían de la existencia del santuario. Ante este penoso detalle, había pedido ayuda a la única persona que sabia de su relación. Tamara había aceptado ayudarle, ya que cuando Mu menciono "santuario", pensó que se refería a algún internado, quizá religioso, donde no admitieran correspondencia. ¿Qué habría sucedido? Ella tampoco no tenía respuesta alguna.

La extrañaba.

Pero… ¿Para qué escribir, si al parecer no recibiría respuesta¿Se había olvidado de él?

Tomó la hoja y la arrugo sistemáticamente. A su lado, el cesto estaba lleno de hojas blancas totalmente arrugadas.

¿Todo había terminado?

_Inolvidable, cada tarde a tu lado._

_Inolvidable, vieras como te amo_

_Inolvidable, el calor de tu abrazo._

_Inolvidable, vieras como te amo._

Más por costumbre que por placer, acudió al parque. El invierno estaba próximo, y el clima no era muy agradable. Tomó asiento en aquella banca, bajo un frondoso árbol cuyas hojas se habían vuelto amarillas y caían. Suspiró... Si, era la última vez que iría.

_Inolvidable, el calor de tu abrazo_

_Inolvidable, vieras como te amo_

_Inolvidable, cada tarde a tu lado._

_Inolvidable, vieras como te amo…_

Solo recuerdos. Hermosos recuerdos que se llevaría consigo a la tumba. Por que si mencionaba algo, de seguro que el resto de la orden lo acosaría de por vida… aunque quizás a Shaka si le contase. Quizá eso podría ayudarlo a superar esa soledad.

Las hojas caían sobre su espalda. Estaba decidido. A partir de entonces, seria el mismo de siempre: el reservado guardián de la primera casa. Mu de Aries.

Se levantó. Y con una ultima mirada, se despidió de aquel sitio…

_Inolvidable…_

--¿Llego tarde?

Unos brazos lo tomaron por la espalda, sujetándolo y cerrándose alrededor de su pecho.

_El calor de tu abrazo…_

--Imposible…. ¿Cómo….?

-- Te extrañé…. No sabes cuánto…

_Inolvidable…_

--Y yo a ti…

Se dio la vuelta…. Ahí estaba…. No era un sueño… se besaron…

… _vieras como te amo._


End file.
